User talk:Wakachukie
Everyone who has actually spent the time to read this entire article!, Which just happens to still be top of several lists :) Of course, I had to give it its own category]. My Worldship has the into paragraph, and is next on my list. That Type-12 Shuttlecraft turned into the sequel of the Hyperion. Hooray the bodyarmor is finally posted. It was the shuttle for my newest ship. Ideas anyone?? Critiques?? Not here? Add yourself! Please add your comments into your section. User talk:Wakachukie/Archive1 = Captain Redding = =Londogne = = Lindsay Lohan Phoenix = Thanks and More WarStar systems tnan ever before! Thanks for noticing the new Worldship pic I got it from EVE onlines main page where Ive been doing much research for our WarStar pages and also Ive added so many new ship systems to our WarStars Ive nearly done!. Wow thats something Ive rarely said, anyway Ive given your ship Massively powerful new weapons systems including Solenium Warheads (basically if a Nova bomb could destroy an entire solar system a single Warhead could incinerate at least up to 10 to 20 Stellar systems in a controlled direct blast.). Also I want you to see the top of Phoenix's ship specifications because ive added 2 new sections detailing the WarStars shield and hull integrity (which also came from EVE onlines own wiki) which i thought would also be used for many of your ships stats and for many of the ship classes here as well, also Ive added at the bottom of the page a animated GIF of a particle Lazer battery firing. Also on Betelgeuse's crew compliment while I can help detail its combat crew I cannot add its Command and flight crews, sorry but your on your own for that one. And on a final note I will try to finish alices report (wow Ive really been busy!) and finally here is the link for Battlestar Wiki basically its Galctica's version of Memory Alpha. As always Thanks!. -- 11:25 AM. (PST) 22 March 2009 A Possible New Template & a Whole Mess O' New Systems I seen your new changes and I think that a new Bio-Class ship template is in order since as you wrote the ship is both a ship and a species at the same time. And on our WarStar pages over on Fanon Wiki Ive added many new systems to both of our ships including Aslans Temporal Cloaking Device and many new heavy weapons systems. And also a new fuel source that once Im done with its research may also be used on Trek ships as well as Warstars. I hope your still interested in WarStar to help me finish (at least ship systems). Well call me as soon as you can. Thanks. -- 6:04 PM (PST) 23 February 2009 A few Thoughts and new Upgraded systems Ive Just now placed a Magnetic Void Drive into both of our warstars. Apparently its Galacticas version of a Ultrawarp core that was used by the 12 Gods of Kobol to reach the original 12 Colonies. Also I had some other thoughts about the other ship systems. Howabout RoboTech Veritech fighters as Vipers for both air and ground combat and a version of the Heavy Combat refitted Space Shuttle Colombia that was in the movie Armageddon in addition to the Attack Raptors for heavy combat reenforcement also I think that the Hybrid Jumpcores (both in Warstar and 00C) should be more like Sandstrom from Hyperdrive (if you dont know who or what that is either ask DvP or look it up on youtube the entire series is there) and not like the current Jumpcores who only seem to mumble incoherent gibberish about ship systems like broken computers. Anyway call back soon on this or if you have any new ideas about this. Thanks. -- 4:38 AM. 20 February 2009 Sorry I Got Excited... And Ive already started my Battlestar article on Fanon Wiki Here it is: AssaultStar Phoenix and I hope to later add a NovaStar class page that I hope you would want to co-design and also I need a little Help with adding any extra weapons and systems to the Phoenix. Call back soon. Thanks. -- 6:05 PM. 19 Febuary 2009 On Warstar Ah yes the movie your refering to is Outland a great film starring original James Bond Sean Connery. As for my Galactica idea while the main bad guys will be the current Cylons and there will be the possibility of the Actual Cylons (The Reptilian aliens that had originally created them in the original series.) returning and a few other alien species since even in the current series they never seemed to encounter any other species except for other humans. And Ive checked earlier and Fanon Wiki Does have a Ship/Starfighter Infobox Template that is more than adequate for our needs. and also like I said Fanon is a all purpose Wiki meaning that anything could be placed in your ship. Call Back as soon as you can on this. Thanks. 1:58 PM. (PST) 19 February 2009 Great New Project Idea I was just looking over some of the Battlestar Galactia Images I had and I had a great idea for a new project on Fanon Wiki howabout helping me on a Warship Voyager style version of the Galactica universe and you could create your own Battlestar warship. The story would take place 40 years after the original Galactica series ended so there would be room to include Star wars, Andromeda, and some Trek tech into your ships design. The included classes/types of Battlestars are Warstar (Basic Class), Fightingstar, Gunstar, Star Hunter (Heavy Combat), Assualtstar, and Novastar (a Ultra High Combat/Dreadnaught style Battlestar) basically imagine a human operated and constructed Cylon Basestar. Call me back as soon as you can on this before I start anything. Thanks. -- 5:49 AM. (PST) 19 February 2009 Some new systems Ive just now upgraded the HYDRA units bio systems and Ive been doing a little research on Dollhouse Wiki and found this image maybe it could either be the crews bio cell quarters or a housing for the Hydra Unit and could you possibly add any more related Naruto Chakra field weaponry for the Bio-Queen. Anyways call me back soon on all of this. Thanks. -- 9:46 PM. (PST) 16 February 2009 About Terminator Ive just read your 1st edit of John Connor Chronicles and its great Ill add a extra section for this new faction. And do you think Cameron needs any new systems/abilities?. Call back as soon as you can on this. Thanks!. -- 3:35 PM. (PST) 16 February 2009 Alright Oddly enough I had sort of imagined Aslans Interior looking like that. Also on 1 more point not to rush have you read the Terminator story I had linked to you before I would really like your opinion and any help (if you want). Thanks. -- 10:02 PM. (PST) 15 February 2009 A still possible good idea Ive just now read the latest response from Siqar and he concurs that the Black Cancer armor is still good idea (I as always had to reread the message several times before I completely understood his point). And the idea he had is still sound. The main reason for why I had placed the armor was when you placed the bleach Death Metal as a armor sub-layer I had immeadiatley thought of the anti alien black cancer from the X-files. Also the idea also came from something I had remembered my mother saying that Cancer was like a body slowly rotting away from the inside, like a "Living Death" (my words there not hers). So I thought that since the X-files cancer was technically intelligent (a character was made of pure Black Cancer) it would in some way make a logical bio-armor. Well Call me back on this idea. Thanks. -- 6:20 AM. (PST) 02 February 2009 Might as Well I guess that you can start it now I havent seen anything really new. And the Image I was referring to is nearly on the top of the page and is labeled as Dreadaught Sub-Class and has the name USS Laporte underneath. So I can see no other delays to start creating the ship now (Becides if any new tech comes up theres no reason why it cant be added later, Thats 1 of the main points of wikis). So you may Begin!. Call me back. Thanks. -- 6:43 PM (PST) 28 January 2009 Ah I see it now Ive Just now seen your 1st Tayln image and I can see clearly that the 2 bio and Dreadnaught chassis can be combined. the main body/torso just needs to be modified into a shape somewhat similar to Intrepid/Defiant class with a 3rd Nacelle simply placed on top (Keep the central/body's tail) (See Defiant class (Warship VOY) Dreadnaught Sub-Class to clearly see what I mean). And Meanwhile I'll do a little more checking around to see if the ship needs any more tech (although probably not). So call me back on this as soon as you can. Thanks. -- 5:27 PM. (PST) 28 January 2009 Hmmm.. Actually I think that it is logical to place the Aslan well into the 25th Century and also thanks for changing the class history a little, it was starting to sound a little too similar to Vekxel class (Black-Ops tech stealing, corporate conspirices..Etc.). But give me until a little later (I need Sleep) and make sure that all tech is as good as we can make it (although it seems that it might be as good as it can be). So call me back if you want. Thanks. -- 7:35 AM. (PST) 28 January 2009 About the new cloak and and some more research The new cloaking system can phase through solid matter (especially weapons fire). The system basically works by slightly phasing the ship several seconds out of basic liner time (basically moving the ship at beyond super speed around all atomic structures). However Im probably still going to have to do more research on the system on the Eureka wiki (that is where i 1st saw the system). And on the drones I ment the Chompers (noticed my misspelling on the bottom note) (Cloverfield parasites) not the Attack Probes. However I do think that giving the probes a multipurpose ability is a good idea. Call back soon. Thanks. -- 3:37 PM. (PST) 25 January 2009 A few thoughts I just was thinking right now howabout the choppers be just more than Heavy Combat defense drones why not give them the abilty to perform multiple tasks through a series of Bio-Mechanical internal tentacles (Similar to the NOMAD Units). and also I just thought i'd let you know that there showing full episodes of TOS on youtube. I mention this because it is also completely free to download. Just thought Id let you know. Thanks. -- 2:46 (PST) 25 January 2009 New Aslan Class Update I have just Created a Omega-13 Molecule page and added it to the class data. So feel free to add anything if you feel it needs anything extra -- 9:16 PM. (PST) 23 January 2009 Beware I say that before you ever watch the Thing remake (it may scare the crap out of you). And on happier points Im fine with the Chakra field (the ship is a living thing after all perhaps it could have some sort of DBZ related powers/weaponry related to the field (termed something else of course).). And finally have you read my other fanon story I had linked to you (Although theres no real rush I know you are doing a lot right now). Anyways Thanks!. -- 3:58 PM. (PST) 23 January 2009 Oh 1 More thing I was just thinking right now since you're so graciously allowing me to Co-Edit/Create the Aslan and help with several of your other creations I just thought that I would return the favor. I have a Terminator Story idea on Fanon Wiki Here it is: Terminator: John Connor Chronicles. I tried to add more to it but Ive just rescently been to busy to finish with all I have here. So feel free to look and critque and even add anything that you think it needs. Thanks. -- 10:17 PM. (PST) 22 January 2009 Sigh..More Research Im going to have to go back in to Wikia Prime for more research (Sorry I havent been keeping up with naruto for awhile). And on the HYDRA Unit I imagined it as a Attractive Human female (in appearance) version of the Thing (the Kurt Russell remake not the 1950's original). Basically just absorbing and assimilating any hostile alien forces that try to invade the ship (basically just fairly similar to Seven Of Nine (Warship VOY)).And the If you mean the parasite creatures from cloverfield as Chompers then I agree (I have a Picture if you need it). also instead of PPG internal systems howabout instead a mini variation of the Bio-Neutron arrays (which would destroy or injure any hostiles and leave the ship itself intact). And on the combat suit you're going to have to start it because I have no idea what it is (or I just dont remember its hard getting old). And still no opinon on the Hybrid Jumpcore pilot? -- 9:53 PM. (PST) 22 January 2008 Not Nessescarilly and WOW I think that Talyn's and a Dreadnaught frame can still fit look at Vekxel class or Ultra Dreadnaught class for inspiration (I imagined the nacelles as a series of "Tails"). The above WOW is for your simplified explanation of the 13 Molecule Ive never heard the particles Mechanics told so easily on even any Canon Wiki (If any Canon wiki even bothered to write a article on it). And on the final point of the Mobile Suits (speaking of a combining of chassis). The Cylon Hybrid was ment as mainly a intergrated pilot system not primarily a Propulsion system. And as for the Mobile Units look howabout a combination of a Cylon Centurion (Modern) body and the 00 Raiser or actual Turn-A Gundam (a Evangelion kind of look). Call me back on this thanks. 2:02 AM. (PST) 22 January 2009 (PS: I added user talk links in everyones name so its alot easier to call back) = Rift Fleet = I have not logged on this site for a while but I have been visiting it every now and then. Anything you want to talk about? Rift Fleet 16:40, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah I read your Wyqrux* article and had no idea what they were so sometime late rI shall "revise" my version of where they came from. Unless they were imprisioned in an alteranate "prision universe" like my Rifteons. Also is their anything else I can help you with? I also have a delema I want to add another ship to my fleet, but its part of another story that I have planned, and I also have to go back to my ST: F story and input the ship into it. Rift Fleet 05:38, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Okay well I have to say that the only Earthian Imperial ships have the EIS prefix. So the Dyson should not of been placed under the Earthian Imperial warships section. Also I put up a competator for Biotech. If you want to and have time take a look at my user page and look for the "M.A.T.T.E.R. Corperation" article link and tell me what you think of it. Rift Fleet 21:26, 18 March 2009 (UTC) = TrekkyStar = Categories I removed only the category Federation Starships because it a main category. Categories are also categorized. *Category:Starships **Category:Federation Starships ***Then comes the class of Federation starship. So lets say your looking for a starship, look in Category:Starships, then find Category:Federation Starships, then find the class of starship. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 00:25, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 20:51, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Reply Sorry I'm currenty writing my own stories. Also I don't think there's a way to add music to your user page. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 23:30, 6 February 2009 (UTC) = Dvp7 = Categorising and Licensing Images Hi everyone, I'm just sifting through all the images, and I've found that a lot of them don't have a category assigned to them. To make images easier to find, and to make sure the pages aren't orphaned, could you all add the following when you upload the pictures: Category:Images To make it even more easier, give the images a category to do with your story, for example, I would upload a picture relevant to my story and give it the following category: Category:Star Trek: Pioneer: Images I will also make a category for pictures from Memory Alpha, so add this to the picture if it is from there: Category:Images from Memory Alpha One final thing - please MAKE SURE you license your pictures, by choosing one of the items from the drop-down menu. Hope your stories are coming along well, Dave''Subspace Message'' 10:16, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Aslan class Ryan, XO? Hell yeah! Is Ryan a first or last name, and have you got the other one if so? In any case I think Ryan would be a great last name, it reminds me of Jack Ryan from the Tom Clancy novels. Perhaps I could be a distant relative :) Dave''Subspace Message'' 18:09, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :300K soldiers?! I think I need to re-read the Aslan class page to see all the specs... :s I'll think of something to go wrong, or something Ryan finds. Dave''Subspace Message'' 17:23, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry, been caught up with work, lectures have begun again, and wanted to make one or two small articles to support my new story. Your ideas are good, if you supply all the background info, I'll write my parts in. Oh, and can you sign your comments on my talk page when you've written something? Cos then I know what's new. Dave''Subspace Message'' 20:58, 10 February 2009 (UTC) I reckon it's LLP's line, like you're asking her where I am. The scene just hasn't gotten very far and already we're ready to move from one place to the other in no time at all. And, to be fair, Ryan only moved somewhere else two lines ago, perhaps a little more dialogue is needed before asking the question. In terms of contact, letting us know when it's our turn, I don't think there's any real way. I always look at the recent changes and check back when I can, so I'll do my line when I see it needs doing, I won't take too long. Dave''Subspace Message'' 17:57, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, once I started writing more of my book I couldn't stop. I handwrote the first half of Chapter 9 over five A4 pages and made many more links between the characters and some people's backgrounds. I just hope I can surprise you in a later book with a few things... :) :I've seen the pictures you've put up (of the A-class), they look good. As for the visualisations of weapons and what-not, where did you write about that? I can't find it... or any particular pictures you put up. I get lost easily on talk pages... I missed your line about the Aslan class having a "starbase - DS9/B5 concept". I never watched B5, seen one or two pics of the station, can't remember what it looked like. Might have a look though. Dave''Subspace Message'' 18:07, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Timeline malarkey Just to show you how the timeline template works, also I've sorted the three years pages you created, the ones you wrote "Please fix" on. It works like this: First - make sure you write the "2" after timeline. Second, an example. Say it is 2545. You would write: . So 2544 is the year before, 2546 is the year after, and 2540 is the decade in which 2545 is a year. Get it? Dave''Subspace Message'' 10:58, 25 February 2009 (UTC) The Alliance This takes place a little after my version of our first story in the second archive on my talk page. I shall be sure to place it there after I get a reply of how you think of it. :) Somewhere in the gamma quadrent aboard the Rifteon starship Byrol. "Anything yet?" Said Xivon looking very board at looking at the same scanner over and over again. "I do not have anything. These Why-Cru-Hux or what ever had a nasty sense of humour." Skalw looked at the main screen and what it showed was nothing but some debris of an odd metal. But a warning sound went off and the entire crew looked hard at there own screens. "Port side, five hundred feet, interspacial rift. Orders?!" Xivon looked at the supreme commander who was standing in the back all along and just waiting for his prize to appear. "Orders?!" "Hmm. I think it might be time to say hello to them. Prepare to activate the collapsor and be sure to get it right. For the time will not come again for one thousand years! Turn the ship before you fire too I would really hate to see us miss." Skalw activated a certain switch that from the front of the ship revealed something similar to a deflector dish with a kind of metallic green instead of blue color to it. The Byrol yawed to its left and faced the little annomily head on which was beginning to get more violent. "Ready sir! On your orders!" The commander looeked around and just before the little annomily began to close. "Fire!" A beam shot out of the deflector dish type weapon that when it hit the annomily it spread it open and a strange looking ship came through. "Sir we ca't take it any longer! Power is depleting...sorry, depleted." The beam shut off on its own and the annomily closed with a puff of plasma going every where. Though the ship that came through was intact. Then a hailing sound on the Byrol sounded. "Sir message from the Wyrqux ship." "On screen." The main screen clicked on but nothing could be seen except an odd figure looking back from darkness. In a slightly distored voice it spoke. "We are free becuase of you. For that we are in your debt and shall do what ever you command of us so long as our debt is cleared." The commander of the Byrol smiled a most chilling smile with some of his incetoid pincers showing form his mouth. "You are not in our debt. We have come to ask if you would like to join us. The mission we have for you is that we need you to bring down," The Wyqrux on the screen revealed itself as it leaned in closer, "The United Federation of Planets." The Wyqrux started to laugh and bowed its head. "Then we have a deal. Just show us where they are mostly located." To be continued. Rift Fleet 20:05, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Combined Story Reply Kill who? I just thought that I would give a little backgroundto how the Wyqrux came into our space. Course the story above is just what I think could of happened and possibly not what did happen. Have you read archive two on my talk page? Some of the additions to our first story is in there but near the bottom of that first story. Rift Fleet 20:32, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I also wanted to tell you that I have been working on a couple new starship designs. To read a breif summory on them and know what they are please look at my user page. Though I am starting to think of what I could do with the New Horizons class vessel. Like starship systems mostly, I also need to work on what the interioir of the ship looks like. Such as the bridge or corradors. For they need to be very different from other starship's. Rift Fleet 20:57, 8 February 2009 (UTC) RE: The Designer Thanks for the welcome. --Michaeldsuarez 23:12, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, but I'm not really planning to do anything here. This was just a random wiki that I decided to visit. I'm also busy at Elder Scrolls Fanon. --Michaeldsuarez 13:40, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Designing I know your name is "The Designer" (or more of a nickname) but do you actually do much designing? I was wondering - if that was so - if you'd like to design a ship or two for me. Let me know if you're up to the challenge... :D Dave''Subspace Message'' 17:41, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Analysis Hi, I was wondering if you could fill in a short questionnaire about my first story? You don't have to do it, but instructions are on the page either way. It can be found here: User:Dvp7/Critical analysis. Thanks, Dave''Subspace Message'' 02:22, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :That's fine, but saying my story is excellent is a good start! :) In terms of the ship, its quite a challenge. There are no specific specs - only descriptions. :It is the Saer'nar cruiser. I've tried designing something myself, but my pics keep reminding me that I didn't take up art. Not helpful. I just wrote some words which best describe the ship. I kept thinking of the Scimitar from Nemesis but I want it to go a bit further than that. The words I had were: **Big, ugly, a little bit organic, menacing, dark, bulky. :Quite a collection, you'll agree... when I mean dark, that may be more inside than out, in terms of lighting, darker than a Reman ship. When I say big I mean HUGE, the Pioneer is 1km long but this ship needs to be something like 3km x 2km x 0.5km or something. The warp nacelles don't really exist - like on Breen ships, maybe like Borg ships too. They're warp capable but it's not obvious. And on the ventral side there needs to be a small aperature for a large drilling thing, much like Nero's ship from ST:XI trailers, and several weapon ports, for torpedoes. I think I'll leave it to you to decide the rest. There are around 13 of these ships, generational (some have hull fragments that have lasted for over 1400 years), the Saer'nar once had an empire, but were forced out, so they would potentially have been as strong as the Federation is now in their heyday in the 1100s. So they may look like they're been patched up a few times, but remember that between our galaxy and Andromeda, there wouldn't have been many opportunities to get resources from. :Is that a challenge, or what? :) Dave''Subspace Message'' 05:19, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, that looks good. A little darker would be better though. And the ship left around 1100, 1400 years before the story in the 2500s. Dave''Subspace Message'' 14:01, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Message from Rift Fleet: Reply Okay well I have looked at what you need elp with so lets get started! BioTech - I am not too much into major corperations but if I were to create one I would place them publicly, like in the open but not so revealing right away and make them kind of on the out side of the Federation. Like sometimes working for them but more interested in there own persuits. Like reopening the "super human" projects and stuff. I would also give them somekind of curency so that they could trade with local planets with out resorting to trade or things like that. This is all I have on the idea so far. Black Lightning Fleet - Okay now how I created my fleet was is that I created a local base. Somewhere were the ships and crews can return to stock up on supplies or figure things out when the time is not of the essence. I also created a central commander for my fleet but if there are "sub-fleets" within the main one you can have as many "commanders" as you like. If your fleet does not have a permianet (spell check) base set up yet, Kam Jat Ta is open to your ships. So long as the star systems location is not revealed to Starfleet Command during any time, er, frames. Also I thought that I could "spice" up chats with a little bit of roleplaying. Like instead of putting down "Reply: Whatever" I might start putting down "Incoming Transmission from: Whoever". Reply when you can about any ideas I posted here and I will try to get back to you. Rift Fleet 19:08, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Okay simple question; what would happen if you take a powerful alien race, say the Q for instance, and assimliate them into the Borg Collective? The answer; something very bad. Well speaking of the Q I jsut thought that I might put that up to stir some ideas. Also I am going to sometime in the near future create a Q character. Also how are your stories coming along? I am almost done, I hope, with season one of my main story! Yay! :). But I don know how many episodes I should add per season. I put down seven for now but I feel like it needs like fifteen just to make it more like a season. Hopefully when I am done I can start creating more articles. Though if you want to see a couple new articles of mine go chack out the Kam Jat Ta article and the Alternate Mirror Universe article. I also created a couple new ships. Even one that just had to be made eventually. Well if you get the time reply when you can. Lost Horizons Base out. Rift Fleet 23:17, 16 March 2009 (UTC)